What Can I Get For You?
by hardcoredrarryshipper
Summary: What happens when you sit at a table full of girls that are all flirting with the super-hot waiter, and you're the only one that gets his number? This. Non-Magical AU Drarry
1. What Can I Get For You?

"Guys, what are you getting, I can't narrow it down to any one thing." whined of my best friends, Pansy Parkinson, flipping through the menu.

"Well, I'm probably going to be getting pancakes. With cheese and strawberries. They're my favorite." replied, another one of my best friends, Luna Lovegood, replied in a dreamy voice, staring off into the distance, chin in hands.

"I was just going to get a garden salad." added Hermione Granger, legs crossed, probably examining the ingredients in said salad "Luna, are you sure this place serves breakfast all day?" she asked, and looked at said girl.

"Yeah they do, it says on the second page of the menu. I think I'm gonna get an omelet, actually." Ginny Weasley replied for the girl, manspreading.

"You, Draco?" Pansy probed, looking at me.

"I dunno, maybe a burger?" I replied slightly distracted, as I was, still looking at the menu.

It gets kind of weird hanging out with a group of girls every once in awhile, but well, being as gay as I am, it wasn't too awkward too often, but I do want someone to have my romantic endeavors with, as the girls were always talking about. Me being me, though, I hadn't had luck and was sti-

"Hi, I'm Harry, and I'm going to be your server today! What can I get you guys to drink?"

Rolling my eyes, I turned my head to see what person had interrupted my thought process and-

Oh my god.

He was gorgeous.

He had, well, Harry had, I guess, a tall, lean figure, with tanned, clear skin. He had messy black hair, that looked like a piece of fucking artwork that had taken forever to get like that, and even though he had really dorky glasses on, the real treasure were the eyes hidden beneath the glasses, which were bright, and jade green, one of my favorite colors.

I looked around at my tablemates and friends, and apparently I wasn't the only one who thought that. Pansy was twirling her hair, Luna no longer was staring off into the distance, but rather straight at Harry, Hermione was staring straight at the menu, blushing furiously, and Ginny was sitting up straight, smirking.

All of these were extremely odd for each of them, but I had seen them all like this before too many times to know what they were thinking.

They were thinking the same things I was thinking.

Damn it! No, he was mine!

Where had that possessive thought come from?

"Ahem?" Harry cleared his throat, and he was a little pink. Fuck, that was adorable. I was the first to recover.

"Coffee, black." I replied, with as much calm, nonchalance as I could muster, and my voice seemed to snap the girls out of their daze and they each gave him their order. As he walked away, Luna, the least abashed about, well, anything, started, _extremely_ civilly

"Well, I'd bed him."

" _Luna!_ " Hermione whispered fiercely, no longer blushing. That was good. The tomato-red blush had not looked good on her. Then again, I couldn't say anything. Did I mention how gay I was?

"Oh come on, Loony's got a point." Pansy said. We were the only ones that could call Luna that without one of us biting their throats out.

"Yes, but you don't have to put it so, _crudely._ " Hermione replied, disapprovingly. Yeah, she was the mom of the group.

"Yeah guys, don't describe Harry like that. Anyways, I'm going to be the one to get his number." Ginny said, and Pansy and Hermione looked at her, shocked. Luna looked vaguely interested, so basically she was as appalled as the others.

"Not the way you go about it." Hermione said, quirking an eyebrow "He seems like the type of guy that would be startled by being too straightforward." Ginny snorted

"Yeah, like you would know, 'Mione."

Hermione just rolled her eyes. I guess now would be the right time to give them my input.

"You girls never know, what if he's gay?" I said, what would have been disinterestedly to anybody who hadn't known me like these girls had. They looked even more shocked then when Luna had made her lewd comment.

"God, Draco, not you too! It's bad enough with all the other girls fighting for my guy!" Pansy exclaimed

At this point, Harry returned with our drinks and as he handed mine to me last, our hands connected, and I swear, there was something electric.

Oh crap.

I dropped the glass, and it landed on the floor and shattered, splattering hot coffee everywhere. We both looked down and looked up at the same time, and it was so easy to see the emotions going through his jade eyes. Fuck, I'm not supposed to be thinking those things at a time like this.

"I'm so sorry, that was all my fault-" we both started, and it took me the entire length of that to realize I was saying the same thing as him. We looked at each other, confused. It was all my fault, why was he apologizing?

"I'll get a mop and a broo- Why are you standing up?" He asked, as I did exactly that

"I'm going to help you obviously" I replied, crossing my arms.

"Ummm, no, you're not, _you_ are going to sit down and let the person that dropped the glass handle this." He answered crossing _his_ arms and glaring at me.

"Oh I am? Ok good, I was the one that dropped the glass anyways." I replied smirking and then I asked "So where do you keep the cleaning supplies?" I looked around and spotted a supply closet and started walking towards it.

"Sir, you can't go in there, you'l-"

"It's Draco." I called over my shoulder "And I will, watch." I put my hand on the handle and pulled down. It was locked. Damn me and my terrible luck.

"You were saying, _Draco_?" He replied smirking. Ugh, the infuriating handsome git. "If you are _soooo_ insistent on helping," he started, rolling his eyes "then you can help me, but you're not doing all of it." He pulled a key from his pocket and unlocked it, he pulled out a mop and bucket and broom, and we walked back to my table, broom in my hand, mop and bucket in his.  
After we had finally gotten that all cleaned up, he finally got to take our order, and the girls still thought it'd be a good idea to flirt with him. It was repulsing to watch, and as much as I loved them, they were being very irritating right now. Couldn't they see that he was _mine_? Apparently not, as they continued the onslaught of suggestive looks, light tones, and fluttering eyelashes.

Infuriating, I tell you.

As I ordered, I asked Harry something I don't think I had ever asked a waiter or waitress before "What's your favorite thing here? I'm not looking for a suggestion, I just want to know." I knew I appeared casual. I cared too much about what other people thought to not know what I looked like at any given moment. Harry looked perplexed for a moment, before smiling and answering "The pumpkin pie here is amazing!" He said looking off into space. Then he licked his lips.

Oh fuck.

I shouldn't have noticed that.

I'm fucked.

"Wait, you like pumpkin pie?" I said, after that brief moment of losing my senses. I hate anything pumpkin flavored.

"You don't?" He said, feigning shock for a minute before smirking.

"I prefer a warm apple pie personally…." I said trailing off, nothing else really to say.

"Weirdo." He said, still smirking

"Psycho." I replied, shooting him a grin.

"Be careful, I just might spit in your food." He said chuckling.

"I thought only cooks did that." I replied, doing the best not to snicker myself.

"Usually, but if there's a customer we _especially_ don't like, like you, we'll do it too." He was now full out smiling, and it was again, too fucking adorable. I want to kiss it off of him.

I really needed to stop thinking those kinds of things.

I put in my order, and before he left, he said

"Oh, and don't worry, I'll get you another coffee." Then, he did the worst possible thing for me at that moment. He winked. That's it. I'm going to die. He'll be the death of me.

"Draco." Pansy said, as soon as he was out of earshot

"What?" I replied, still in the haze that was Harry.

"What. _The Hell. Was_ _ **that?**_ " All of the girls at this moment, looked jealous, insecure and hostile. Like they wanted to cry and yell at me all at once. Even Luna. I was right, I was going to die, but it wasn't going to be because of Harry.

"I didn't do anything!" I exclaimed, throwing up my hands. "It was all him!" Even I knew I was lying by this point, though.

"Oh shut up. Really? You're gonna act like you didn't just do that to prove a point? God, now we all know we have no chance!" Ginny exclaimed

"Ok first of all, what did I do to prove a point? Secondly, how do you know you have no chance now?" I asked, but I have to admit, I did know the answer to both of those questions.

"Oh yeah, because all of that flirting was accidental." Hermione said, scathingly and sarcastically.

"Well, I mean no, but it wasn't just to prove a point..." I trailed off

"You know what, whatever you can have him. It's not like you get any action anyways." Ginny snarled

I sneered right back, how dare she say something like that? She's an evil girl who's not afraid to take a shot below the belt, apparently. Worse than I thought she would say, but I knew she was mad, so I didn't sneer any comments that would have deprived her of her will to live. We all sat in silence for a while, until Harry brought our food, and our conversation started back up again, and we were laughing along with each other in no time at all. When it came time for the check, we split it three ways, much to Harry's dismay.

"It's you two" Harry started, pointing at Hermione and Pansy "you two" pointing at Luna and Ginny "and you. All alone." he said smirking at me.

I glared right back and answered for the group

"Yes, you are correct, but will you make it back to the register in time before it all slips out of your brain. Which, I must admit, does not seem like it can retain any information for that long." At this point, the glaring and smirking switched and we continued staring at each other.

I think I'm going to melt. Is that even possible? Because it sure felt like it. Or at least it did, until Harry abruptly started walking away.

"Trouble in paradise?" Ginny started and I pried my eyes away from the spot he last stood.

I sneered, and at this point, I did feel like saying something to tear down her will to live.

"God Ginny, we get it, you're horny, but you don't have to snap at me because you aren't getting a good fuck every once in awhile."

Ginny looked like she had just gotten slapped. Good. That's what I was going for. She crossed her arms and refused to look at me. Then, Harry came back with the checks, and all four of them paid and left quickly. They had all taken Ginny's side in the argument, as they were mad they hadn't gotten Harry's as well. I was walking out the door, when all of a sudden, I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned around, and was surprised by Harry, carrying a white to-go box. He smiled shyly at me and put it in my hands.

"It's umm… apple pie..." He started blushing, and I felt my face heat up as well. I started to pull out my wallet when he put up his hand. "No, no, it's on me..." he was staring at the ground like it was the most interesting thing.

"What, no I mus-" I started but he cut me off

"Draco, don't argue, just go ok?" He said, smirking like he knew something.

"I- ok." For once in my life I guess, I should listen to someone. I started to walk to the door, and I have one foot out of the building, when a familiar voice calls

"Oh, and Draco?"

"Huh?" I replied. God, I'm just _soo_ witty aren't I?

"Check the inside of the box." He winked and waved, and I walked out the door.

I waited until I got home to do that, but when I did, I was not disappointed for two reasons:

One, there was a delicious, warm apple pie in there.

Two, there was a messily scrawled phone number in sharpie on the inside of the lid.

Fuck yeah.


	2. Apple Pie With a Side of You, Thanks

"Hey, Harry, go get the table over there!" Ron smiled, pointing with the knife he was using to a table across the diner, which contained four people, who, with my terrible vision, I couldn't see to clearly. I know who he's pointing to though, because the diner wasn't very crowded right now, the breakfast rush had finished.

"Sorry Ron" I started, knowing I was blushing, I tend to do that. "I really should stop complaining about my love life." God, I do wish that I had someone like Ron and Lavender, but I need to stop whining.

"Harry, it's ok, it must be awkward when both me and Lavender are there, and you know because..." Ron trailed off, but I know what he meant.

"I'm gay?" I replied, smirking. Even after all that time he still couldn't say it, and that amused me to no end.

"Yes," he continued, tips of his ears turning red "that you're gay." He kind of squeaked out the last word, but it was there, and that was progress.

"I'm glad you got it out, " I started, smirking "anyways, you're right, I had better go get that table over there." I walked over there and I got my notebook out along the way.

"Hi, I'm Harry, and I'm going to be your server today! What can I get you guys to drink?" I greeted, like I normally do. As I looked up I-

Oh my god.

He was gorgeous.

He had, well, the blond stranger sitting with a group of girls who I hadn't given much thought, had beautiful, clear, pale, soft-looking skin. He had silky, shiny pale hair, that gleamed even in the artificial light provided by the diner, but the real treat was his stunning, silver, cool eyes, that were locked on me in an intense stare.

He broke the stare though, as he looked around at his tablemates, and I did as well for the first time. They were all staring distantly at something behind me or they were all doing rather odd things. I never did understand women.

I looked back at the silver-eyed stranger, and he was still looking at them, obviously annoyed. He must be wondering why they were doing these things too.

I wonder if he's gay. Or maybe just bi.

Where had that creepy thought come from?

I cleared my throat, but the only one that seemed to respond was him. He apparently heard my question though, unlike the rest of them, because he answered with complete elegance and nonchalance.

"Coffee, black."

His voice, though, seemed to snap the rest of them out of whatever weird trance-like state they were in, and they put in their orders, and I left and walked away, trying to push the silver-eyed stranger out of my mind as I went to go fill up their glasses with their drinks.

That proved impossible, though.

As I got back to the table with their many drinks, I handed the blond's drink to him last, and our fingers accidentally touched, and I swear, there was something electric.

Oh crap.

I dropped the glass, and it shattered at my feet, thankfully, though, only a very small amount landing on me. We both looked down and then up at the same time, and it was interesting to see only one emotion displayed in those cool, silver eyes of his, when everybody tells me there's always so many running freely in mine. Fuck, I'm not supposed to be thinking things like this when my clumsiness acts up at a time like this.

"I'm so sorry, that was all my fault-" we both started, and it took me that long to realize that I was saying the same thing as he was. We looked at each other, confused. It was all my fault. Why was he apologizing?

"I'll get a mop and a broo- Why are you standing up?" I asked, not truly realizing I had said it aloud until he answered me out loud.

"I'm going to help you obviously." He replied, crossing his arms with an expression that made it seem like it was actually the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ummm, no, you are not, _you_ are going to sit down and let the person that dropped the glass handle this." I answered, folding my arms, realizing too late that I probably looked similar to how he did.

"Oh I am?" He replied smirking. I thought he would comply for a split second, before realizing that his voice had too much sarcasm and a slight bit of arrogance (but maybe that was the posh accent)to be genuine. "Ok good, I was the one that dropped the glass anyways." he finished, and I concluded I was right, he was being sarcastic. "So where do you keep the cleaning supplies?" he asked, but that proved pointless, as after a quick glance around the room, he had found it, and started walking towards it.

"Sir," I realized I didn't know what to call him at that moment. "you can't go in there you'l- "

"It's Draco" he called over his shoulder. Of course he had to have the most amazing name ever. Of fucking course. "And I will, watch." The idiot didn't realize the closet he was going to was actually locked, and only Ron and I have.

He figured it out the hard way. Elegant idiot.

"You were saying _Draco?_ " I said smirking, and enjoying the way his name rolled off of my tongue. "If you are _soooo_ insistent on helping," I continued, rolling my eyes "then you can help me, but you're not doing all of it." As I finished the sentence I pulled the key to the door out of my pocket, opened it and took out the mop, its bucket and a broom, which I tossed to him, and we walked back to the mess we had made. After we had cleaned it up, which only took a short amount of time between the two of us, I took the girls' orders, and they were still acting strange. They looked at me funnily, their voices were high, even for a girl and they kept blinking rapidly. I think they all had something in their eyes.

Like I said, girls are strange.

I got Draco's order last, because you know the dumb saying 'save the best for last'. As I did though, he asked me a question I had heard before, but they usually ordered what I had said.

"What's your favorite thing here? I'm not looking for a suggestion, I just want to know."

I was confused for a second, and then I snapped out of it and decided to answer him.

"The pumpkin pie here is amazing!" It was, it was creamy and sweet and the crust was perfect….

I realized I had been staring off into space, and Draco was staring at me, probably thinking about what a weirdo I was.

Ugh.

"Wait, you like pumpkin pie?" See, he thinks I'm totally weird. Wait, though. No, he's the weird one. What kind of person doesn't like pumpkin pie?

"You don't?" I said, feigning shock, before not being able to do it anymore without smiling.

"I prefer a warm apple pie personally…." He said, staring off into space, licking his lips.

Oh god no.

I was so not supposed to notice that.

Damn it.

"Weirdo." I said, trying to remain as calm as possible, and forced a smirk onto my face, which after a second, wasn't so forced.

"Psycho." He replied, shooting me a grin.

"Be careful, I just might spit in your food." I said, chuckling. I would never actually do that of course, even if the customer was extremely rude. Which Draco totally was not being.

"I thought only cooks did that." He replied, and I could tell, he was doing the best not to snicker himself.

"Usually, but if there's a customer we _especially_ don't like, like you, we'll do it too." I replied, now just smiling. I thought everything fine, but he was just staring at me.

Did I say something wrong?

He put in his order, but before he left I said

"Oh, and don't worry, I'll get you another coffee." And then I proceeded to do the worst thing ever. I winked. I _never_ wink. I'm a _terrible_ flirt. When I say that, I don't mean I flirt with everybody, I mean that I'm bad at flirting. Terrible, in fact.

I walked over to give the orders for Ron to cook, but he stopped me in the middle of them.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?" I replied confused, he loved cooking, so why was he stopping me in the middle of their orders?

"Are you purposely flirting with that bloke over there to prove a point? Or are you actually that smitten?" He replied back, smirking.

"Bu- Wha? Huh?" I stammered, was I actually, at least semi-successfully flirting with someone? That was new.

"Oh be quiet, don't act like you aren't." He said, and starting to get the ingredients out for the orders, and taking a look at the notepad in my hand since I was still standing there, going through my interactions with the handsome blond stranger, and wondering how any of them could be mistaken as flirting. I must have been standing there for awhile, because Ron called me to go bring the food to the table. As I approached, Draco was sneering, which was odd, but I couldn't complain too much because, it was actually pretty hot for a usually ugly facial expression. I decided to just give them their food, and Draco a smile, before heading off to the kitchen to talk to Ron again.

"He likes apple pie!" I blurted out as I walked in.

"Does he?" Ron said, looking at me amusedly.

"Yes." I said, trying to not look awkward as I sat down, continuing my book about a boy wizard, playing a wizard game which was called "Quidditch" with his "arch nemesis". I don't know why, but I think they'd be cute together. I decided to check up on Draco's table, and saw them laughing, and done with their food. I walked out to ask about their checks.

"So it's you two," I started, pointing at the one with long, thick brown hair, and the one with short, silky black hair. "you two," I pointed at the one with red hair and dirty blonde one. "And you. All alone." I finished, smirking, and realizing my comment had more scathing than I had expected it to. He glared right back and answered for them.

"Yes, you are correct, but will you make it back to the register in time before it all slips out of your brain. Which, I must admit, does not seem like it can retain any information for that long." At this point, the glaring and smirking switched and we continued staring at each other.

I think I'm going to melt. Is that even possible? Because it sure felt like it.

While I was staring at him, I realized away I could give him my number without him asking for it, and I walked back to Ron to put it into action.

"Ron! Ron! Do we have any ap-" I exclaimed, looking for him

"Apple pie?" He said, amusedly and smirking at me. "Yeah, we do, I already put it in a container for you too."

I beamed at him and picked it up and started looking for a sharpie. I found one, and scrawled my number in the lid of the container.

He was walking out the door, when I tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around, and seemed surprised by me. He eyed the white to-go box I was carrying. I smiled at him and put it in his hands.

"It's umm… apple pie..." I managed to get out, before feeling my face heat up. Damn I'm an idiot.

Wait.

He was blushing too.

Awwww, that was so cute!

He started to pull out his wallet when I put up my hand.

"No, no, it's on me..."

I said, unable to look him in the eyes.

"What, no I mus-" He started but I cut me off

"Draco, don't argue, just go ok?" I said, smirking, knowing apple pie wasn't the only thing inside.

"I- ok." It seemed like the first time he would listen to someone. He started to walk to the door, and he had one foot out the door when I called.

"Oh, and Draco?"

"Huh?" He replied, looking surprised.

"Check the lid of the box." He winked and waved

What is wrong with me?!

I knew the best and worst case scenarios.

Best case, I would be getting a very important call that night.

Worst case, I would never see the blond again.

The best thing happened that night.


End file.
